


It's easier to be honest through texts

by madiwhinterstory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Sexting, Underage Sex, Yaoi, and Hinata Shouyou is a tease, at the end, but it had lots of fluff, not really smut but kinda, pinning, these two have crazy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiwhinterstory/pseuds/madiwhinterstory
Summary: Hinata: u were getting really closeHinata: did pinning me to the wall...Hinata: turn you on?Kageyama: Me? What about you! You're the one who intertwined our freaking fingersHinata: because it didKageyama: What?Hinata: it turned me on. You turned me onOr Hinata has a crush o Kageyama, the other is oblivious to his own feelings, and after an encounter in the practice, they start texting. And things escalate really quickly





	It's easier to be honest through texts

Always bickering, always pissing off each other, truthful rivals. Even though they were team mates, friend and cared for each other that way, Kageyama and Hinata would always pick a fight over the most simple and stupid things. When they were face to face out of the court it was really hard to act natural, open up and be sincere.

For Hinata, it was Kageyama's way of looking at him like he was superior in every way possible. It made him nervous since every attempt of approaching the boy was quickly cut off by him and Hinata had no idea of what was his problem. Kageyama was an introverted boy, but Hinata thought he would at least try and open up to his team mates, his friends, since he was so changed on court and finally learned what 'team' means.

However, Hinata had other hidden desires that he himself tried to shut down every time they threatened to surface. He wanted Kageyama as a friend, a close friend, someone he could trust his fears further than volleyball, but since he started to look at Kageyama from another perspective that feeling changed to something deeper, more powerful, something that affected him physically and mentally. Every time Kageyama was too close his insides would twitch and turn and his knees would start trembling. Not to talk about how many times he blushed because of Kageyama. More than once they collided while arguing, Kageyama pinning the boy to some wall, Hinata climbing over Kageyama on the floor just to yell at him, both grabbing, punching or just staying so close like they needed to make sure the other's attention was completely on the words he had to say. It was always too much for him and Hinata would need to disappear 10 minutes at least to calm down, his mind turbid and his heart ready to crack his ribcage and jump out. But lately his eyes would fly to his friend's lips from time to time making it hard to concentrate on a conversation; sometimes he thought about grabbing the other's hand just to feel how their fingers would feel intertwined; then it was Kageyama's eyes that would shine in that way, get darker or brighter, they would stare into Hinata's for a little too long filling the boy's guts with a bubble-like feeling. Seeing Kageyama shirtless while changing was even harder for him, his body would respond to it too freaking easily, which was another problem itself when it comes to concealing it all.

For Kageyama, however, the problem was the fact that he wanted to open up to Hinata, but he simply wasn't able to. His mind would block every emotion when he was face to face to Hinata and that made him feel like a coward.  _I can't even have a freaking conversation with him without insulting him._ He was unable to stop his mouth from speaking words he didn't mean when Hinata's eyes would make his nerves turn crazy and his mind freeze, every rational though shut down by a confusing dark cloud. It was so hard to concentrate on controlling his behavior than he didn't, burying the guilt deep down and admitting that he was a jerk to the shorter even if it wasn't his intention (most of the time). It was much easier to deal with the rest of the team – excepting Tsukishima since that guy was a pain in the ass – and the boy had no idea how to pretend anymore, how to act like everything was perfectly fine when he himself was a mess inside out.

However, seeing how the Hinata would always respond to him the same way it hurt a little. Kageyama was seriously wondering if Hinata saw him as a friend, a team mate at least, someone important. Yes, they were really close on court, always coordinated and knew exactly what the other was thinking in each moment, almost reading each other's minds by only locking eyes. But outside it was completely the opposite and Kageyama was going nuts due to his own chaotic feelings – ones he didn't understand yet –; the strange effect Hinata had on him without Kageyama being able to manage it; the tension between them that grew to a point it took Kageyama everything not to lose his mind in many occasions. More than once he noticed how flustered Hinata seemed to get sometimes, blushing up and stuttering and running away, but other times Kageyama felt like the boy didn't even notice he was there, like he was invisible or like he wasn't wanted.

With that crazy misunderstanding going on between them two, one evening at the practice the bickering went too far again ending up with Kageyama pinning Hinata to a wall into the gym and grabbing him by wrists. The thing is Hinata winced and didn't react this time, didn't yell back or struggled, and Kageyama's blood froze in his veins.  _Did I just... Hurt him?_ He never thought about it but being in that position he noticed how small Hinata was compared to himself, how fragile his body seemed to be and how easily could he hurt the boy without even noticing he did. And it was that moment when Kageyama was scared of himself, of his enragements that could possibly damage someone else, someone like Hinata.

"Enough for today!" Daichi yelled, but Kageyama didn't react. He loosened his grip on the boy's wrists but didn't let go, too busy examining Hinata's expression and looking for answers. The boy's face was turning redder as seconds passed by, his breath sped up and his eyes lit up in sparkles that changed their color. Kageyama's mind turned off, but unlike previous encounters, this time he stood still, frozen into that position and unable to even blink.

Hinata was staring right into Kageyama's eyes and didn't move, either. The taller couldn't help it but lean closer to Hinata's face feeling his hot breath fanning over his skin sending a shiver down his spine and a wave of confusion to his muddy mind, messing it even more if possible. It was so hard to fight it back at that point that Kageyama's feelings exploded in his chest, filling every inch of his body with electrical tingles that heat up his skin. And then, Hinata's hands moved almost making Kageyama jump away from him startled, but when his mind picked up on the boy's intentions his heart speed up and pushed him closer,  _just a little bit closer_. Hinata's digits traced down Kageyama's palms and slid in between his fingers, intertwining them and closing his smaller hand over his tightly enough for Kageyama to press back, pushing them against the wall harder making the boy gasp under his grip and Hinata's lips parted, dragging taller attentions to them.  _So soft, pink and tempting... What if I_ _just-_

"Guys!" Daichi's voice was closer now and popped the invisible bubble surrounding the boys, making them react and jump away from each other like the floor burned their feet.

"Clean up and go home. And tomorrow please, no fights"

Both boys looked at each other for a second and then walked to the others to help out. As soon as they were done, Hinata grabbed his bag and run out the gym not even waiting for the rest. He needed to run, fast and far away not stopping until he stormed into his room and jumped on his bed breathing harder than ever. His head hurt, it was spinning so badly that caused him to feel sick, and his heart pounded like he just run a complete 20 km marathon. But the thing he was more concerned about was the bulge in his pants and the reason behind it.  _What was that?_ He did go through something similar before with Kageyama, but that tension, the look in the taller's eyes, the fact that he was closing the distance between them... 

"What the hell, Kageyama?" he screamed in the pillow. It took it all in Hinata not to close that freaking gap and finally kiss Kageyama, and now he was regretting it with all his heart.  _He was so close, he was so... Is that how it feels? To be... under_ _Kageyama_ _..._ Hinata shook his head and screamed in the pillow again. His mind was definitely playing some sick twisted game on him and it may have been all in his head, maybe he made it all up.  _But he was... so close I could swear he was going to-_

His thoughts were cut by a 'ding' coming from his phone. And then another, and another. Hinata took it with a groan about to turn it off so no one could disturb his crisis. But when he saw the screen his body froze.

**20:37**

**>** **Kageyama** **:** Hinata? Did I hurt you?

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** Are you angry?

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** I'm sorry, Shouyou

"I- No! I'm not!" Hinata screamed at the screen. He was about to type, but then he saw Kageyama typing something and waited, unconsciously holding his breath. His head was spinning again with the adrenaline rushing through his veins. How easy was for Kageyama to make Hinata lose his senses, maybe too easy. That was what started everything and got both boys in this situation.

It took ages for Kageyama to send a message and Hinata grew nervous with every second he waited until it appeared on the screen.

**20:41**

**>** **Kageyama** **:** Earlier you didn't fight back and looked really nervous. Why? Did I scare you too much?

"This guy..." Hinata laughed. "He really doesn't understand a thing"

**20:42**

**<** **Hinata** **:** You didn't hurt or scare me

 **<** **Hinata** **:** You're not that powerful Bakayama

Hinata breathed in deeply and smiled. Kageyama could be really smart if he wanted, but completely clueless about some things, especially social interaction related. However, he didn't look so clueless when he was pinning him to the wall and-

"Fuck!" Hinata couldn't take the look in Kageyama's eyes out of his mind. It was so overwhelming it took his breath away and almost made his knees fail sending him to the ground. "Enough" he stood up and went to the shower to relax, but that feeling didn't go away and even though he wasn't really hard anymore his body was still carving for him to take care of it, to release all the tension that was building up until it made him uncomfortable. But no, not yet. He needed to go eat dinner and finish some homework he had to do for the next day. He needed to learn how to control himself because it went out of hand and Hinata hated feeling hopeless and lost, desperate,  _needy._

'Ding'. Hinata could hear his phone from the dining table and almost chocked on his chicken thinking it could be Kageyama texting him. 'Ding'. Hinata decided to speed up and eat faster, skip the desert, and go back to his room as soon as possible. If it was indeed Kageyama, he knew something must have been going on since he never texted Hinata if the boy didn't insist enough and this time it wasn't the case.

**21: 13**

**>** **Kageyama** **:** Stop it already. I'm trying to talk to you and you're pissing me off

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** But I'm serious. What happened back there?

Kageyama was having a really hard time. Metaphorically and literally. Seeing Hinata run away worried him a lot, but not as much as that wince he noticed at the beginning. However, that was only the start of his worries since he was sure he fucked up everything with Hinata.  _I tried to kiss him. I fucking tried to kiss him!_ The image of Hinata's expression, those pink cheeks, his lips lightly parted, his eyes shining and staring back at him like that, Kageyama couldn't get rid of it even after getting home. The electrical sensation of his warm breath was still lingering on his skin, the temperature increasing around them and the need of getting as close to Hinata as possible. When their fingers intertwined it felt too perfect to be true, and that scared the hell out of Kageyama. But his body seemed to go with the easy answer and responded to the moment in the most hardcore way it ever did until that day, causing him a boner that didn't disappear even after a shower. But taking care of it thinking about Hinata felt a little... strange. Too strange, and he decided against it.

When his phone vibrated his heart speed up and he almost dropped it to the floor.

**21:24**

**>** **Hinata** **:** I said something and you over reacted as always and decided to attack me. Like always

"Like always? Are you kidding me now, Hinata?" Kageyama groaned to the screen and was tempted to call the boy and say a couple of things, but he tried to calm down instead and don't make that conversation the usual mutual attack. He wanted to speak the truth for once and control his words. Over texts he couldn't blame his mouth for his mistakes, so he took that opportunity to finally deal with that situation.

**21:25**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** You're sure?

 **>** **Hinata** **:** what do you think it happened

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** I'm not sure... that's why I'm asking you

 **>** **Hinata** **:** but what do you think it happened

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I mean, how did it feel to you

"Feel?" he whispered and remembered his heart beating like crazy. He remembered the ticklish feeling that filled up his stomach and how desperate he felt.  _It felt... not enough,_ the raven  admitted to himself but wasn't able to write it.

**21:27**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** I thought I hurt you. So idk worried I guess

Hinata sighed when he read it. There was no way Kageyama's reaction was due to worry. He would have let him go immediately or asked him if he was hurt, but he leaned closer, stepped closer, they were few inches away of kissing. No, it wasn't worry what Kageyama felt then and Hinata wasn't dumb enough not to notice. He wasn't sure, but he couldn't waste that opportunity to push Kageyama a little towards the edge.

**21:27**

**<** **Hinata** **:** after that. You looked like you wanted something

 **<** **Hinata** **:** what was it

Kageyama panicked. What was he supposed to say?  _I wanted to kiss you,_ _dumbass_ _. I needed to kiss you there and then because you looked so fucking stunning._ How in hell was he supposed to type that? But... What should have he said? Nothing? He was supposed to be sincere, not lie like he always did. But the truth was dangerous, and scary.

**21:30**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** I don't know OK? I have no idea how the hell I feel right now

"Fuck" he let his head fall on his desk and closed his eyes. He never felt OK being insecure and weak in front of other people, exposing his fears and feelings. Kageyama always felt dumb while talking about those things, but now it was Hinata he was talking to; therefore he didn't feel uncomfortable or dumb. He was afraid, which made it all ever harder.

**21:30**

**>** **Hinata** **:** I do know how I felt but...

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** But what? You can tell me

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I don't know if you want to know it or not

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Hinata, speak. I'm not getting mad, I promise

**21:32**

**>** **Hinata** **:** I wanted to...

 **>** **Hinata** **:** kiss you

 **>** **Hinata** **:** gosh just forget it ok don't listen to me I'm dumb

"What?" Kageyama gulped. He didn't expect that, not really. He wanted it to be that but never believed the boy felt it too. He had to read it repeatedly to make sure his brain didn't play stupid games on him. Hinata wanted to kiss him.

**21:33**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** You are dumb, but not now

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** I kind of felt... the same

 **>** **Hinata** **:** kind of? What else

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** What do you mean by what else

Hinata smirked. Now he was teasing, and Kageyama was so clueless he was probably freaking out. Hinata would have been freaking out too but it was a little funny, and he was used to those feelings already, so it didn't affect him as much as it did to his friend.

**21:34**

**<** **Hinata** **:** what else did you want

Kageyama's eyes widened and his throat went dry.  _He... does he know? I was that fucking obvious? Hell..._ Kageyama stared at the screen and went blank, not sure of how to handle the situation. And if that wasn't enough, his body was starting to react to all that tension again and he was getting hot.

**21:35**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** What's that supposed to mean

 **>** **Hinata** **:** u were getting really close

 **>** **Hinata** **:** did pinning me to the wall...

 **>** **Hinata** **:** turn you on?

"Fuck..." too hot, the room was too hot. Or maybe it was just him, his own skin burning under those clothes like he was under the sun in summer. His eyes blurred up for a second and chills traveled through his body.

**21:36**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** Me? What about you! You're the one who got all flustered and intertwined our freaking fingers

 **>** **Hinata** **:** because it did

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** What?

 **>** **Hinata** **:** it turned me on. You turned me on

"Holly fuck" was the only thing Kageyama managed to say. Hinata was playing with him and it was slowly driving him crazy, but oh that information surely clicked a button that freed a wave of mixed feelings which traveled straight to his lower body.

**21:37**

**<** **Kageyama** **:**... You're joking right now?

 **>** **Hinata** **:** no. You in general turn me on but that moment almost made me explode

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Why?

 **>** **Hinata** **:** why you turn me on? I don't know it just happens not like I can control it

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Then... what else

 **>** **Hinata** **:** what what else

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** What else... you wanted to do

"What the hell am I doing" Kageyama lay on the bed. He was losing control over his actions and had no idea how to take it back. Especially when his mind was thinking about what would be Hinata doing at that exact moment. Was he laughing? Was he nervous? Was he joking and Kageyama fell in his trap?

On the other hand, Hinata was slowly getting more confident even if his hands were still trembling and the rational part of him was screaming in attempt for Hinata to stop. But it didn't work.

Knowing Kageyama, he was nervous as hell and probably freaking out not knowing what was happening. Hinata liked to have the control of the situation just for once, and he wasn't going to let it fly away. Not this time. He had Kageyama exactly where he wanted and even if it was scary and Hinata was risking their friendship, he couldn't back down.

**21:38**

**<** **Hinata** **:** I really wanted to grab your shirt and pull you close

 **<** **Hinata** **:** even now I can't stop thinking about it

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** What stopped you

 **<** **Hinata** **:** the team and the place... and I'm not as brave as you, maybe you would have kicked my ass so I panicked

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** Changing the place and with no one around. What would you do?

 **<** **Hinata** **:** promise not to hate me

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** I asked cuz I want to know. I promise I won't hate you.

**21:40**

**<** **Hinata** **:** kiss you. I want to do it so bad I would probably climb on you and don't let go in a while

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** I already told you I wanted to kiss you. Why would I get mad at you for this?

 **<** **Hinata** **:** cuz that's not the end of it, baka. I just feel stupid telling you

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** Don't. I seriously want to know how you feel, I want to understand you, that's why I'm asking. Believe me when I say I can't get mad or hate you for telling me the truth

 **<** **Hinata** **:** ok...

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** So... what else?

 **<** **Hinata** **:** I tell you if you tell me one yours. I want to understand you too, uknow? U always have that poker face on and it's soooooo hard to see through it

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** What do you want to know?

 **<** **Hinata** **:** I want you to tell me what do you felt like doing back then. Detailed

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** I...

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** I wanted to lift you up, you wrap your legs around me and... Kiss you there, against the wall

"Shouyou... What are you making me do?" Kageyama was hard, again. And even though he opened the window and took off his shirt he was so hot he was sweating.  _This can't be healthy._

Hinata was taking too long to answer and Kageyama was having a serious panic attack thinking that maybe he shouldn't have said it. But then Hinata stared typing.

**21:43**

**>** **Hinata** **:** I thought about it... but

 **>** **Hinata** **:** With a bed instead of a wall. You upon me kissing me and... stuff

"Is he... are we... are we going  _there_?" Kageyama gulped and considered turning off the phone, go take a cold shower and wash those thoughts out of his mind. He never felt more awkward in his life but... He was curious, so freaking curious about what was Hinata thinking about. And he couldn't stop himself for typing back and continuing that conversation, even knowing where it was going.

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** What stuff?

 **>** **Hinata** **:** what do you want it to be

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** I asked first

 **>** **Hinata** **:** but I'm asking now

 **>** **Hinata** **:** what would you want that stuff to be

 **>** **Hinata** **:** what would you want to do to me, Tobio?

 _"Fuck"_ Kageyama breathed out and shivered. A lot of things popped up in his mind and made him groan out of stress and maybe something more that he couldn't keep denying. Imagining things, knowing Hinata was too, talking about it, everything was turning him on so bad it was almost unbearable. Nervousness and doubts were slowly fading away and some kind of confidence made Kageyama bit his lower lip as he started typing.

**21:45**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** Take your shirt off. I want to... touch you

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Fuck that sounds so weird this is weird...

 **>** **Hinata** **:** it is but... Is it wrong that I actually want that?

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I want you to touch me and...

 **>** **Hinata** **:** yea maybe you're right this is weird

"No no no... Hinata don't you fucking dare" his breath hitched. He couldn't believe Hinata was about to regret his words and back down, not after having Kageyama opening about some things he didn't even dare thinking about before.

**21:46**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** No, I want to know. And... What?

 **>** **Hinata** **:** it's just that...

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I wonder how would it feel if you... you know... kiss my neck and stuff... bite me maybe

" _My_ -" Kageyama felt himself growing harder and the blood ran faster in his veins to the point he was able to hear it rushing in his ears. Imagining his lips pressing against that skin and feeling the other's pulse against them was just too tempting. Hinata touched a sensitive spot and Kageyama couldn't even think about what he was typing anymore.

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** I'd love that. You don't even know

**21:48**

**>** **Hinata** **:** what else

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** I'm imagining leaving some bite marks on your skin... I think I need to focus on something else because that picture won't let me concentrate

 **>** **Hinata** **:** then... what about me taking off your shirt and kissing down your chest?

"Are you trying to kill me?" He was so hard it started to hurt and it was so tempting to touch... But the picture of Hinata's lips tracing down his torso to- "You little piss of trash"

**21:50**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** You seem to know things...

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I read something out of interest but...

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I'm just saying what I pictured you doing to me

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Then... You thought about it before?

 **>** **Hinata** **:** sometimes... sorry I just couldn't help it

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** No no. I was just wondering... You were thinking about me when you... You know...

 **>** **Hinata** **:** that's too embarrassing to answer!

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Just answer. It's not like I would mind it...

 **>** **Hinata** **:** seriously? You don't think is weird?

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** I mean... If that's what you like it's not weird

 **>** **Hinata** **:** then... can I ask you something?

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Ask

 **>** **Hinata** **:** are you touching yourself right now?

Kageyama gulped and looked down on his body.  _So freaking tempting._ He wasn't sure about what to answer to that. Yes? No? Go to hell? He wasn't going to admit that all of that made him hard, right? Well... in normal circumstances he wouldn't. But now he wasn't thinking straight or thinking at all.

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** No... Not like I'm not wanting to tho

 **>** **Hinata** **:** then why don't you?

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Because... Talking to you right now is what I want

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** But... Are you?

 **>** **Hinata** **:** no. it's hard to type with one hand and if you're... not fully focused, it's worse

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** But, do you want to? I could... idk... I could type, and you can... Read and... Yeah

Hinata did not expect that to come from Kageyama. He was flustered enough, aroused and almost incredibly hard like never before. He didn't know what to say and what to think of at that moment beside what would Kageyama look like in that exact moment. Was he blushing? Was he as aroused as Hinata? Was he dressed or... Not? Was he enjoying it? Was he seriously suggesting what Hinata thought he was?

"Onii-chan?"  _Fuck._ Hinata hid the phone and took a pillow to cover up the bulge in his pants, then opened a book just in time for his sister to come in. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night, and don't stay to late with your homework"

"Good night, Natsu" he tried to act natural and even though his sister frowned she didn't say anything and just smiled before leaving. When the door closed Hinata jumped up and hurried to the door to lock it up before running back to the phone.

**21:54**

**<** **Hinata** **:** sorry Natsu came in. I just locked the door

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** You dumbass didn't lock the door? That's like rule number 1

 **<** **Hinata** **:** I was thinking about other things right now u know

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** What things?

 **<** **Hinata** **:** you and your offer and...

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** I just... It may help you. But I'm not sure of what you like so idk. Maybe it's a stupid suggestion, just ignore me if it was stupid

 **<** **Hinata** **:** You

 **<** **Hinata** **:** I like you so anything would be perfect

Kageyama's heart almost stopped beating.  _He likes me._ _Hinata_ _likes me. He really does._ That filled his chest with a warm wave of feelings that mixed up with the mess he already had, creating a perfect cocktail of emotions, something he never felt before. And he loved it.

**21:56**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** You like me?

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I mean if it's not obvious by now yea I do like you quite a lot

 **>** **Hinata** **:** don't ask me why I don't even understand myself

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** That's good. It makes it a little less awkward, I think

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** So... Do I start or... Idk I have so many things in mind right now I don't even know where to start

 **>** **Hinata** **:** just say whatever you like or what u want.

 **>** **Hinata** **:** really anything would be fine. Even if you don't I'm just too far right now I can finish alone

Kageyama opened his mouth to speak but no word came out. The image of Hinata in bed aroused, hard and touching himself thinking about him... It was just  _too much._ Everything about that was too much but Kageyama felt the need to contribute, to be the reason for the other's pleasure. And if he couldn't do it in reality, he could at least make sure Hinata would think only about him. So the boy breathed sharply and tried to calm down, organize the trail of thoughts and started typing again.

**21:57**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** OK so...

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Me on top of you. I grab both your hands and hold them above your head with one hand and... Maybe rise your waist with the other hand and... Grind against you... A little. Just to feel you

"Oh my-" Hinata closed his eyes for a moment just to imagine that and it made his whole body shiver. He got rid of his clothes as fast as light and slid under the blankets trembling and over excited, losing all kind of self-control. He didn't waste time and slid a shaky hand down his torso until it met his neglected shaft. When he wrapped the hand around it, it was so sensitive he knew he had to go easy or else it would end really quickly.

 **<** **Hinata** **:** I... that. Keep with that

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** I'm trying to imagine what kind of sound would you make... Do you... Moan or... Say something? Usually? Maybe? Idk...

 **<** **Hinata** **:** sometimes... I jst cant help it and cover my mouth wth my hand or pillow so no onell hear

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** Good... I could, you know... Kiss you so you would moan in my mouth. Or cover your mouth with my hand when I was grinding on you...

 _Fuck... This is to much._ Hinata was barely even reading since his mind blurred up with that picture. How comes he never thought about it? But it turned him on even more if possible.

**21:59**

< **Hinata** **:** yea that coud mak e it

> **Kageyama** **:** Maybe take off your pants so you could feel better and touch you over your briefs... Palm it like that for a little and then... Take it out. And go up to kiss you while I wrap my hand around it

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** Like you're probably doing right now but... my hand instead

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** But I wouldn't stop you from making noised because I want to hear them, I want to see all of your reactions, hear them

 **<** **Hinata** **:** Wht if I moane d ur name

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** That would be even... better. God yeah that would definitely turn me on like a lot

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** And maybe I would take my pants off and... Start kissing your neck while rocking my hips on you again but now... With no fabric in between

 _"Oh-_ _fu_ _–_ _uk_ _..."_ _Kageyama_ _..._ Hinata's back arched and he stopped his hand from moving.  _Not yet. But so close and so good..._

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** Wrap my hand around both of them and move. Let them rub together and... Maybe... Make you take a look. Idk I think you'd like to see

 **<** **Hinata** **:** fck definitely

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** And then kiss you like... Hard and bite your lip. Pull a little. Kiss my way to your ear and... I heard is a special spot most people love. I want to find out your spots

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** And... I would probably go faster and harder on you. Cuz I want you to feel good and maybe scream a little

Hinata's mind was a mess, he was trembling and soaked in sweat. All those things were throwing him over the edge and the only thing he could think about was how much he wanted it, he needed Kageyama to do that and maybe more to him, see him and touch him.

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** Maybe you could dig your fingers in my hair, bite me or scratch me, whatever you want when... When you're desperately getting to the edge

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** I would probably kiss you again as hard and deep as possible and let you... Cum... Over us

That made it for Hinata, who bit his lip so hard he could swear it would bleed. His back arched, and hot liquid shot into his hand making it almost impossible to breath. It was better than ever, so intense Hinata thought he was going crazy, only thinking about those last words on his screen. For a second, he was almost able to feel his friend's body pressed against him, his lips against his skin and hands tracing up his sides. The smile grew on his lips and he felt ease take over his body, making Hinata almost giggle forgetting about the embarrassment and about how weird and new that situation was.

When he grabbed his phone again his fingers were trembling to the point the phone slipped and fell on his chest.  _Bakayama_ _, you'll kill me one of these days..._

'Ding'

Hinata's heart jumped in his chest and grabbed the phone again.

**22:08**

**>** **Kageyama** **:** I hope it helped... It definitely made me almost lost control

 **>** **Kageyama** **:** Hell this is weird

 **>** **Kageyama** : Is it weird to you? Idk ignore me I'm losing my mind

Kageyama didn't know what was happening to him because the only thing he could think about was how much he wanted to do all those things to the orange haired boy. And he had no idea if it was just him, if Hinata felt as aroused and turned on as he was, if those words affected Hinata like they did to him. The boy didn't say a word in several minutes and Kageyama wasn't sure of what was he doing. Only imagining it his throat went dry and the need took over him, almost driving him crazy and he was really close to giving up on waiting and taking care of himself, of the bulge in his pants that was threatening to break free.

**22:08**

**>** **Hinata** **:** it did help. A lot

 **>** **Hinata** **:**  man that was so good I had no idea you could be like this

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** I didn't know either... You kind of drive me crazy, I guess

 **>** **Hinata** **:** good cuz I have to return the favor now if you want me to

 **<** **Kageyama** : You don't have to.

 **>** **Hinata** **:**  come on Tobio I know you want it

 **>** **Hinata** **:** maybe u don't need it but surely youll like it

Kageyama gulped and shivered.  _Does he have something in mind?_ Only thinking about it made Kageyama groan. Hinata's eyes shined bright in his memory and when he closed his eyes they felt so real like the boy was right there in front of him observing every move, reading his mind. How could he decline such a tempting offer? He wanted, needed to know what was in Hinata's mind. What he liked, what he wanted, Kageyama was wondering what exactly was Hinata hiding under that innocent appearance.

**22:09**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** OK yeah, I'd really like that

 **>** **Hinata** **:**  I know

 **>** **Hinata** **:** just... relax ok?

 **>** **Hinata** **:**  Fuck that sounds weird, sorry. I'll just tell you what I imagine

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** OK

 **>** **Hinata** **:**  OK

While seeing Hinata typing every part of Kageyama was expectant, needy, he completely lost control over himself.  _If I'm this bad only by texting, what the hell would it be for real?_ His head was spinning at that point, not really sure he would be able to read what the other boy was planning to write, or last long enough. But hell there was no way he would miss it. No way. So when his phone vibrated he shook his head, swallowed heavily and read.

**22:10**

**>** **Hinata** **:** laying down as you probably are right now, I would crawl over you to meet your lips and kiss them in the best way possible, explore your mouth with my tongue or let you do it, I don't know how dominant are you with kisses

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I'd take your shirt off because... well you look awesome shirtless

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I would kiss down to your neck and taste you. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell... Bet you do

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** You talk like you're planning on eating me or something

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I mean...  _I am_

"Wh-  _Shouyou_ " Kageyama's eyes widened and felt suddenly weak, so weak his breath stopped and the boy couldn't wait a second longer to reach down and get rid of his pants. When he closed his hand around the incredibly hard shaft it palpitated under his touch and sent a pulse of pleasure to every inch of his body. "Ah-  _fuck_ "

**22:11**

**>** **Hinata** **:** kiss down your neck to your collarbones and make sure to leave some bite marks behind. And keep going down...

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I bet your pants are out of the way but if not I would probably get rid of them

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I heard one of the best feelings for a man is the feeling of a tongue licking on the tip of their member. I'd like to try that on you, how does it sound for you?

Kageyama's head fell back and the boy moved his hand away or he would have finished right at that moment. His imagination created a picture of Hinata sticking out his tongue and running it along his length and it was too freaking hot for his body to bare it. He tried breathing in deeply just to calm down his speeding head and actually answer to Hinata.

**22:12**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** Good

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Great

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** I don't know how to express it in words

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Do you have any idea of how freaking close I was? My gosh Shouyou you're fucking killing me right now

 **>** **Hinata** **:** oh but I didn't finish yet hold on just a little longer ok?

 **>** **Hinata** **:** think about it slowly disappearing in my mouth, press tongue and lips around it

 **>** **Hinata** **:** is it big? I don't care I'll do my best to make you feel good even though I haven't done it before

" _Hi –_ _nata_ you little tease..." Kageyama's eyes were fixed on the second message and that picture made him treble and sent goosebumps to all over his body.  _This can't be healthy. My heart will fucking stop or explode._ But there was no way he disliked it, it was pure pleasure and made him moan almost unconsciously. Hinata had full control over him even without being physically there and Kageyama didn't complain a bit. Instead, he slid his hand back to his member and stroked it, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

**22:15**

**>** **Hinata** **:** would you run your fingers through my hair? maybe pulling a little? Probably, you seem to be that kind the dominant one but I wouldn't mind it at all

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I wonder if you'd like it fast or slow or both, deep or not, more sucking or more licking. How far could it go down my throat? I'd do my best to take it all and have you groaning and moaning why bouncing my head up and down

 **>** **Hinata** **:** make it all wet and slippery with saliva. I wonder if you'd like that view

 **>** **Hinata** **:** and I told you I wanted to taste you so... maybe...

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I'm curious... if you would cum in my mouth would you like it? I read guys find it sexy but I never really thought about it until now so if you want you can think about it, imagine it

That was it. Kageyama felt all his body tense to its limit and an electric pulse of pleasure made his body explode, almost convulsing and his mind finally shutting down, too tired to keep functioning after that last message. It was too much, everything was too much. Hinata Shouyou was too much and Kageyama loved that overwhelming feeling. The pleasure was so intense he had to grab on the sheets and bite on his lip to hold on a scream that threatened to burst out his mouth.

 _Where the hell did he get all those ideas from? What's with all the research?_ Kageyama was still trying to recover but with stress, need and frustration finally out of his body he felt so eased as never before. He didn't even know how incredibly frustrated he was until that moment, and he wasn't the one to complain about that ending.  _Hell, he's amazing._ Everything about Hinata was amazing, he was already aware of it. But  _that_? It completely shocked him in the best way possible and it was only by texts. That boy really had a big influence over him, and Kageyama was just now realizing it.

**22:21**

**<** **Kageyama** **:** That was... wow. Just... wow

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I really hope so

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I like you so much I wouldn't like to fuck up everything

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Believe me you don't have to worry about fucking anything up. Specially not after this

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** I like you too. Even though I'm a jerk to you sometimes it's just that... I get pissed off easily and you seem to know exactly how to do it every day

 **>** **Hinata** **:** sometimes I do it on purpose too but sometimes your damn scary

 **>** **Hinata** **:** it's fun messing with you but I'd also want to be closer to you to have an actual conversation without pissing each other off and idk know more things about you

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** You felt that too? I was thinking the same thing, just that I should control my temper and actually try harder

 **<** **Kageyama** **:** Maybe with this solved It'll be easier for me. I don't have to question myself and you 24/7

 **>** **Hinata** **:** I'm gonna call you

 **>** **Hinata** **:** pick up

Without time to react, Kageyama's phone started vibrating and Hinata's picture appeared on the screen.

"Why did you call me? Too lazy to type?" Hinata noticed how low and raspy the other's voice sounded and it sent chills down his spine.

"Sorta" he giggled and rolled on his bed. He was in his pajamas now and so exhausted he didn't feel able to keep typing. "I mean, we typed a lot"

"We did" Kageyama sighed and got out of bed to find some clothes.

"I don't feel weird. Do you?"

"I feel exhausted and a sleepy. But not weird"

"Then... We're cool?" Hinata bit his lip waiting for an answer. He himself didn't know what exactly that question meant but he had no other way of asking if Kageyama regretted it or not. If it was just a stupid thing done in a moment of lust.

"We were cool before. Now we're better, I think. Like, finally speak the truth. I can't believe it took for this to happen" Kageyama understood Hinata's unspoken worries and was ready to kick them away.

"I guess you're right" the boy smiled and closed his eyes. The energy was slowly abandoning his body and Hinata was close to falling asleep.

"And I'll try to... speak more. Like, trust you more and not run away every time"

"Mhm. I'd like that"

"You sound about to pass out" Kageyama chuckled and Hinata sighed, humming as an answer. "Then... see you tomorrow, Shouyou"

"Tomorrow..." he mumbled and Kageyama hung up falling asleep right after.

The next day things were... strange. At first Hinata considered staying home and avoid Kageyama until he gathered courage to face him. All the embarrassment came back full force to him the exact time he opened his eyes and checked his phone wondering if it had been a dream. He had no idea how in hell did he find confidence to write all those stuff, but even if he tried blaming his hormones he knew it was more than that. So much more. However, eventually he went to school and approached Kageyama when the other was burying his face in a book.

"Hey" they made eye contact and it was so awkward they both turned away.

"Good morning"

"This is... awkward"

"Very"

They glanced at each other again and both were blushing madly but didn't look away this time. Hinata smiled quickly, curling the edge of his lips in a nervous way, and scratched his nape. Kageyama seemed to be less awkward and raised an eyebrow at the other, like expecting him to say something. And Hinata really had something to say.

"It's funny, actually. I kind of... forgot to do the homework last night" he giggled nervously and looked back at the other. "Could you-

"No" Kageyama's face was expressionless again and he looked pretty normal, if you ignore the still pink blush tinting his cheeks.

"Please!! Come on, just this time. Please please pleaseeeee" Hinata kneeled in front of the other's table and rested his arms on it, head on them looking up at Kageyama with pouting lips and pleading eyes.

"Fine! But stand up already and stop making a show you dumbass" he hissed and handed Hinata his notebook. Kageyama tried hiding the small smile that formed on his lips, but he couldn't. A normal morning, with Hinata being the irresponsible child he was and acting all cute expecting for that to work on Kageyama and get what he wanted.

The rest of the day passed by smoothly, really close to normal life in Karasuno. But Kageyama couldn't take his eyes off Hinata, more specifically his lips. Their conversation always finding a way to pop in his mind and distracting him every half an hour, images forming at the back of his eyes like they were real and making Kageyama regret going to school. And Hinata simply couldn't avoid his eyes falling on the other's lips and wondering when he could crash them together. Other days he was able to distract himself by pissing Kageyama off and starting a bickering just to get his mind busy, but this time he didn't want to fight. He wanted to make things right, both of them needed to clarify all that mess and keep arguing just because, for no apparent reason, wouldn't be the solution to the still unsolved situation. But talking turned to be a little difficult since every time one of them tried to start a conversation they would get interrupted and so the day passed by, and the practice time came with no time for them to be alone and talk.

The good thing is being on court nothing could distract those two. They were like different people, completely focused on the game, on the coach's instructions, on everything they were said to do. But unlikely other days, they didn't pick a fight not once, thing that made Daichi proud and actually patted their backs when they finally finished. Without Hinata provoking Kageyama, and the latter controlling his temper, that was the most peaceful practice they ever had, thing that allowed it to end sooner and, after they finished cleaning up the gym, both boys were finally left alone on their walk back home. And it was... quiet.

"We should... talk about it" Kageyama started and Hinata hummed in response. But none of them said a word in a few minutes, slowing down the pace to a point they stopped walking and sat down on the grass near a park, far enough from the light so it was a little easier to talk without their blushing faces being noticed by the other.

"I was serious when I said I like you" Hinata began. "It's just... I don't really know how to handle this, and I've been trying to stop it but I failed" he chuckled quietly and raised his eyes to the sky. Without the moon, the stars shined brighter covering their heads with a dark layer of flickering specks chaotically arranged.

"I have no idea how I feel, but I know I like you too. But I'll have to put some things together, so I can tell you more" Kageyama munched on his lip for a moment carefully picking his words. "And... what happened last night-

"If you're gonna say you regret it or to forget it happened, don't" Hinata was scared about so many things in that moment that words burst out his mouth without being able to stop them. Not like he didn't mean them.

"Actually, I wanted to say that I can't stop thinking about it"

"Me neither"

Tension made its way to their bubble once again but this time they were conscious of what it was all about. They couldn't talk for a while, though, not sure of what to say. Kageyama was a mess, still not being sure of what was he supposed to act like around Hinata, of what was appropriate and what should he avoid doing or saying. Hinata was just trying to gather courage and speak out what he wanted in a way it wouldn't make the other freak out and punch him in the face.

"I want to kiss you. Like right now"

Silence. Hinata was not breathing anymore and started trembling, while the other swallowed down a gasp. It's not like he didn't want to, but he was surprised the other actually said something so embarrassing. His heart sped up and felt his face already burning up.

"We can... try..."

"Really?!" Hinata's voice raised and the boy jumped up on his knees facing the other.

"Don't do that!" Kageyama whined and hid his face against his knees. "It's embarrassing"

"Sorry... It's just... I've been waiting for this for ages"

"You really like me, huh?" the raven smirked teasingly and made Hinata blush and get all nervous again.

"Shut up, Bakayama" he whined.

"You do, though"

"So what if I do? You literally just confessed you like me back so why so cocky?"

"Because you act all excited and asking for a kiss and it's funny"

"Shut up already!" Hinata jumped over the other, who saw it coming and coughed the smaller's body before they crashed. In a fast move he rolled them on the ground pinning the boy to the ground before he could even react.

"You didn't learn anything? I'm stronger than you, faster and smarter" Kageyama leaned down until their faces were centimeters apart, completely convinced the other would fight back and push him away, cursing at him and flustered. But, again, he was the surprised one.

"You're really the dominant type" the boy purred and looked deep into the other's eyes seeing them even with the dull light.  _Did he_ _just-_ "And it does feel nice to have you on me"  _This fucking kid just tricked me._ There was no word that Kageyama was able to pronounce. His head started spinning and he was sure his heart would stop beating any second. The boy under him raised his chin a little and tilted his head lightly to a side, a playful smile over his lips that made Kageyama tighten his grip on the boy's wrists almost unconsciously.

"You're a fucking  _tease_ " he whispered, holding back a groan when the boy got close enough to brush their noses together.

"If I tease you enough maybe you'll freaking kiss me already" Hinata let out a long breath that warmed the other's lips and made him close his eyes just to control himself, his breath hitched. Since when was the shorter in control? When did Kageyama let that happen? How could he stop it?

"You're so..." Kageyama couldn't think about an appropriate word for the other. Changed? Confident? Weird? 'Not you'? He glanced at the other's lips and blood rushed through his veins like never before, blurring his mind for a minute. He didn't want to give up, to let Hinata win that fight. But it was so difficult to stay sane in that moment, in that position, so close,  _but not close enough._

"This is your effect on me" Hinata's voice sounded clear making Kageyama focus again. "The same way volleyball changes me on court, you make me feel confident and brave. Just like volley-

That comparison made Kageyama's heart burst with thousands of feelings, a warm wave travelling along his body and numbing his mind, making him finally give up and close the gap. The fact that Hinata compared him to the thing he loved the most was overwhelming.

As soon as he felt the boy's lips press back his lips curled into a smile, but it faded as soon as Hinata's body rolled against his. It made him groan and turn that first soft kiss into a proper make out in a few seconds. Maybe it was rushing it, but none of them seemed to care, not after so much time of refrained feelings. Kageyama let go of his wrists and placed his hands on Hinata's sides, tracing down to his hips. The other didn't miss a second to tangle his fingers in the raver locks and press their lips impossibly closer, allowing a wet tongue to slide between his lips and intrude his mouth.

Hinata felt like he was flying, not able to control the moan that vibrated in the other's mouth. He felt Kageyama's hands tighten on his hips and he moaned again, biting on the taller's lower lip. He broke the kiss to gasp for air and felt a pair of lips pressing against his jaw, leaving a trail of wet spots down to the column of his throat where the boy started nipping on his skin and making him almost lose himself right then and there.

"Ka-  _Tobio_ – you better –  _fuck_  – stop"

The lips didn't pull away immediately though, tracing butterfly kisses up his skin and back to his mouth pressing together in a beautiful soft kiss, so slow it was almost like their lips didn't move. It allowed them to breath again, heart rate slowly going back to a safe speed and their dizzy minds started functioning again. It was so comfortable to stay like that, both felt carefree and eased in each other's embrace. It could have started pouring or sowing over them, it wouldn't have made them move.

But Hinata's mother was tougher and scarier than a storm, and when his phone started ringing he knew it was time to go back, but Hinata found himself hugging the other and not letting him move.  _Just a little more..._

"We have to go, you know?" but Kageyama wasn't scolding him, his voice wasn't he usual coldness. It was a whisper that vibrated against the fabric of his shoulder, accompanied with slow movements of fingers tracing slow movements on his head, playing with his locks.

"I don't know how I could live without this all this time" Hinata confessed burying his face in the crook of Kageyama's neck. Ticklish feelings filled his stomach and it was warm, a feeling Hinata never experienced before and really couldn't let go. Not so soon.

"I won't go anywhere, you know? It's not like I'll vanish if you let go of me"

"Tomorrow. Let's go on a date. Wherever you want. OK?"

Kageyama chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other's body, lifting him until he was standing up with the smaller clinging on him like a koala, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck, refusing to let go. His hair was messy, his face red and lips puffy.  _So cute_.

"If that means you'll let me go home, then okay. We'll go on a date"

Hinata's face lit up, his usual smile made him look almost like his normal self. Almost. But Kageyama rolled his eyes and pushed the other's body lightly, enough for him to jump down.

"Great!" he cheered and grabbed his bag before running away, back to the street.

"Just try to act normal. I don't need you to do weir stuff and make me regret this"

"I've done this for months. Believe me, I got it" Hinata poked out his tongue and started walking backwards still looking at the other. He still didn't want to go, he didn't want that moment to end, even if it already did. Seeing Kageyama standing there staring back at him with his bag over his shoulder, a not-so-well hidden smile on his lips. Hinata didn't want to walk away of him, but he had to. And they had a date the next day, which meant Hinata had to go home, have dinner and go to sleep, rest and wake up early. So he giggled and waved him goodbye before turning around and running away.

On the other hand, Kageyama stood there watching him disappear. Then he raised his eyes to the sky losing his gaze in the constellations.  _So, this is happening, huh?_ He couldn't help but smile, closing his eyes just to see that bright smile again.  _You were right. How could I live without you all this time?_


End file.
